


Beyond Daydreaming

by skadoo



Series: Daydreaming [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skadoo/pseuds/skadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first drabble, an early morning scene.  This could loosely be construed to be a sequel to my story, "Benefits of Daydreaming" - but stands alone. If you're going to read it as part of the series then you should read it last and not in the order published.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them and I make no profit from any of this. Buddy, can you spare a dime?
> 
> Author's Note: Thank you to Mrs. Singing Violin for her duties as Beta and for her info on what constitutes a drabble.

Kathryn was lying on her side, half awake, when he caressed her and whispered an invitation into her ear. "How about some early morning calisthenics?"

She grinned as she rolled into his arms, her voice gravelly as she returned his caress and said, "Old man, you really need to step up your skills in the seduction department."

"Words were never my strong suit; I've always been a hands-on kind of guy. Here, let me show you."

Before she could ask Chakotay if he'd locked the door, a trio of screaming children ran into the room. "Grandma, Grandpa, breakfast is ready!"


End file.
